devilish angel
by mojojojo0415
Summary: maka is the devilish angel. soul is a demon in hell and one day they meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to make a new story because I cant think of what to do on my other two.**

**O I don't own soul eater or any characters**

She was an angel with a secret. Maka Avery Albarn, she is the devilish angel. Maka Albarn is an angel that protects heaven from the demons of hell because she is the only angel that can hold and make she watches the gates nothing really happens. All she can see for miles around is white and red. "Damn, nothing ever happens over here or there for a matter of fact. We are not like humans who die after a certain amount of time, NO we are stuck her forever and ever and ever and cant leave." Maka said as she sat on the white ground and pondered on what to do to pass the time. Then she feels something hit her face. It burned like fire but stung like poison. "What the hell." She said as she rubbed her face and looked who threw what ever hit her face. Enraged she ran to the edge of angel world and looked into the demon world. she saw someone who was a little taller than her with white hair pointy teeth and red eyes. "So devilish angel, what are you doing out here?" the boy said as he got up and walked towards her. "im protecting heaven from you damned devils so it is always pure. And how do you know who I am?" maka said sturnly. "Well you have a foul mouth don't you, but if you must know both worlds know about you not just angel world." he said with venom in his voice. " Don't you even try to come over here umm umm. Whats your name?" she said still looking at him. "im Soul Eater and what is your real name instead of devilish angel." Soul said with a pointy toothed smirk. "Well what are you doing here and im Maka Albarn the devilish angel." She said digusted that he would ask her her name. " Well im here to do the same thing as you. I am here to protect hell from no good angels like you." Soul said as he threw another rock. Maka picked up her scythe and lunged at the boy on the demon side of the gates. "Your slow." Soul shouted at maka. She ran to catch up to him but he was too fast. "I hate demons." She said as she sat down on the white ground again waiting for something to come or come by. She went home two hours later and went to sleep. The next day she walked to the gate and saw soul again. She picked up her scythe and pointed it at him. "I swear to god if you do any thing today you will die so fast." Maka says as she gets up and points at him. "Whats wrong after yesterday I thought we were friends." Soul said jokingly. "We are not friends Soul we are enemys and I don't care if you say we are friends, but remember I will always be alone and never have any friends." She said sturnly. "ok if you want to be alone. Also maka? If you are an angel why do you cus and hhave a weapon I thought that angels were perfect angels." He asked with a confused look on his face. "Well there is a reason I have the knickname devilish angel. I have never been nice and I never will be. I have never had friends and I never will. When I was alive I did not have any friends and I died because I got hit my a semi speeding down my street while I was walking to school. How did you die." Maka asked trying to at least talk to the asshole to pass the time. "Well I was murdered by a robber that came into my house I guess wrong place wrong time. But the reason why I am in hell is because I was a bully and I had a bad record. Then when I died I went to heaven for a split second then came down here." He said. "o im sorry. If it makes you feel better I did not feel pain when I died." Maka said smiling. Soul smirked *she is kinda cute* he thought. "Maybe we could be friends." Soul said. "may be." She said still smiling at the thought. "it is time for me to leave soul bye for now see you tommorow." Maka said while waving. "see you" soul said as he walked away from the gate. "be friends." He said to himself. When maka got home she decided to go and make dinner. After all the mess making and burning fingures she finally made dinner and ate then went straight to bed. The next day she was in a better mood and soul could tell. As the long days went by maka and soul got to know each other better and actually didn't fight every day like they used to. "hey maka." Soul said in a cheerfull tune because today he was finally going to tell her that he….

**Sorry guys no flames I left it on a cliff hanger. R and r **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey im going to upate two times in one day. I don't own soul eater but I wish I did.**

Today was the day he was going to tell her that he loved her

"Hey maka." Soul said as he tried to reach into the angel side. "ya soul ." she said sweetly as she looked at him. " I." he stuttered and tried to tell her but couldn't. "What soul spit it out you baby." She said. " I am not a baby, and what I wanted to tell you wa love you." He said while he stuttered. "What!" she said surprised. "I did stutter but I know you could hear me! I LOVE YOU MAKA ALBARN." He said well yelled and thought about what he said and blushed at the thought. "you love me? No no no! no one can love me, im not social and I cant keep friends and im not a good angel. I don't deserve love." Maka said as she started to cry. "maka if a demon, can love you a stubbern flat chested, thick headed, but beautiful angel. Then any angel on that side can too. But I will kill them if they make a move on you." He said while scowling. "Soul. You don't love me because you cant if I left right now and never came back you would forget me and wouldn't remember me." She said as she got up, but soul wouldn't let that happen. He stood up and ran to the angel side and hugged maka tight. "how could I ever forget you maka you brought me light when all I could see was darkness. When all is lost you saved me maka." He said still holding her. She cried into his chest and mummbled things that soul couldn't make out. "I love you soul thank you for pulling me out of the darkness." She said as she took his hand into hers and looked up at him and kissed him. He was surprised by this and after a short while he kissed back. They were like this for a while until they remebered they could literally do that forever because they didn't need to breath. "maka I don't want to be with out you." Soul said as he held her close. "soul can you give me your jacket?" she asked and he took off his jacket and gave it to her. "since your jacket is huge on me I can walk through the demon world with out them figuring out I am an angel and we can go to your house and I can stay with you." Maka said as she started to walk to the demon side and soul held her hand and walked with her and they walked up to his apartment and he unlocked the door and the inside was fairly clean and was black and red. "nice place." Maka said as she sat on his couch and patted on a spot next to her. Soul figured out what she ment and he sat next to her. "soul? How long have you loved me." Maka said. "since the day I met you a week ago." Soul said a little embarrased. She yawned and laid on his lap and hugged his torso and went to sleep. "she is so cute when she is asleep." Soul said as he kissed her head and went to sleep as well. When they woke up it was 6 in the morning and maka kicked soul off the couch. "get dressed we have to buy me clothes today." Maka said as she sat on his waist and kissed him. "I love you maka." Soul said and maka bowed her head and kissed his head. "ok babe soul said as he picked her up and went down the stairs of his apartment complex down to his motorcycle. "today is going to be a long day." Soul said as he gave maka a helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

**So how was everybody's holidays? I hope you were all happy. Well im also sorry that I have not updated. I need to ask you all a favor. So I want to include Liz, Patty, Death The Kid, Tsubaki and Black Star into this particular fic. When you review put in which characters and if they should be an angel or a demon. Thank you so much. I do not own soul eater. **

**Soul pov**

Maka hopped on the bike and held on tight as I drove. "does demon world have stop lights." She asked well yelled. "no." I shouted back. Then there was an awkward pause and then we see this red mall and maka squealed. I parked the bike and walked in holding her hand. The first store we went into was Hot Topic ( a n do not own) she saw a red mini skirt and a black tank top with red devil horns on it. We bought that outfit. Next we went to Rue 21 (I also do not own) she got a robe, slippers, pajamas, and 3 shirts. "maka I think you have enough cloths." I say as I pay for everything hand her the bags and get to the bike. When we get home she goes to her room and puts away all of her stuff. It was around noon so I decided to make lunch, but by the time I got to the kitchen maka beat me to making anything. I went behind her so quiet she couldn't hear me I put my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulders. "AHHH!" maka screamed and kicked me in the balls. She started to laugh as I rolled on the floor going. "my fucking balls man my balllllls." "im so sorry soul." Maka said while giggling. "its ok." I said in an uncool high pitched voice. Her you go maka said handing me a sandwich and she took hers and sat beside me on the floor and ate. She looks like she is in deep thought. I finished my sandwich and she was still day dreaming. I picked her up threw her over my shoulder and brought her to the couch. "soul stop fucking scaring me today ugggghhhh." She said as she sat down on the couch next to me. She then faced the opposite direction of me and started to read and started to pout. I turned her around and kissed her. She was shocked but kissed back. She then stopped us and went in her room." Maka let me in and tell me what is wrong and if I did anything." I say sounding annoyed. "no" maka said. So I just kicked the door down. " hi maka." I say as I walk in. she looks surprised. " I did not want to offend you." She started to say. " but your teeth hurt." Maka says as she holds her mouth. "o" I say and hug her. "it is ok you should see my tongue when I bite it by acciedent it bleeds a lot and needs stitches." I say trying to cheer her up." Ya but you have grown up with these teeth for your whole life."

I thought about it. "im sorry maka." I says as I hug her. *ring ring ring* she anwered the phone and was surprised that is was ld.

**Sorry that this one was short. Don't forget to review and post what characters you want and if they should be angels or demons. Also I do have a tumblr if you want to follow me. jojo1234321. So you can just message me you don't want to do it on fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He everybody its me, only one person told me what they wanted to do with the other characters. Thank you Soul Eater Fan. For your awesome review it is nice to know that people actually like and read my fanfics. Now on with the fic. I don't own soul eater I really wish I did though**

Soul Pov

"Hey Lord Death what do you need." I ask as I roll my eyes and try to listen to what he was saying. "hello Soul you need to escort my son Death the Kid to the angel world so he is safe ok" Lord Death says in his normal squeaky high pitched voice. "hey maka I need to escort some rich brat to the border real quick ok I will be back." I say as I go into the living room. "Ok" she says sweetly. I go to meet Kid by his mansion to "escort" him. More like babysitting to me. "Hey Soul,"He says while pouting. "whats wrong with you kidd." I ask trying to sound like I care. " well I don't understand why my father cant assign a more symmetrical person to escort me." He says. "I could help you look." I say knowing the perfect person. "Hey patty its soul open the door." I say as a girl with short blonde hair with a perfectly "thank you so much soul." Kidd says as I start to go back to my own home with my beautiful maka. I open the door to my apartment when a see something blue. "BLACK FUCKING STAR LEAVE MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW BEFOR I GUT YOU LIKE A FISH." I yell and suddenly he is right in front of me. "hey soul." He says and is extremely loud. "there is a random girl in your house hitting me with books." He says and I smirk. And then I kick him out and go to maka who was on the couch with blood on her hands. "sorry maka" I say as I kiss her. She squeals and kisses back. Then I remember to be gentle and she is happy and not bleeding. And she pulls away. "can I call my friend tsubaki." She asks. I nod yes and she goes to the phone. Then maka runs out of the house and im in shock.

**Sorry for short chapter. No flames**

**y eve**


End file.
